Rocky J. Squirrel
Rocky J. Squirrel is the main protagonist of The Rocky & Bullwinkle Show. Biography "The hero of Frostbite Falls, this aerial speedster's statue adorns the town square, and his portrait-done in colored bottle caps-hangs proudly in the general store. But Rocky was not actually born in Frostbite Falls. Rather, he originally hails from Winnemucca, Nevada, and didn't even see a tree until he was nine years old. Up to that time, he was forced to hide nuts in a hollow cactus. Rocky's amazing flying skills developed when he was caught up by a particularly powerful Nevada zephyr. He didn't touch the ground again until he had reached chilly Frostbite, Minnesota. Educated in the finest private schools (back before public schools accepted squirrels), Rocky went on to attend Julliard, where he majored in Snare Drums. He finished his education at Cal Tech (Calvin's School of Supermarket Technology). Rocky is the three-time winner of the Junior Birdmen Trophy for Cross-Country Flying by a Small Mammal Wearing Goggles, and was recently named the mascot of the Air Force's 319th Garbage Disposal and Sanitation Wing." History ''The Rocky & Bullwinkle Show Rocky shared a house with Bullwinkle, in the fictional small town of Frostbite Falls, Minnesota, a parody of the real-life American town of International Falls, Minnesota. Rocky and Bullwinkle would often have various adventures that usually saw them thwart the various schemes of the series' villains, Boris Badenov and Natasha Fatale (and also occasionally Boris and Natasha's superior, Fearless Leader). The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle Decades later after the show is over, Rocky and Bullwinkle's home of Frostbite Falls has been reduced to a poverty stricken town and the forest is dead. Rocky also loses his confidence to fly and the two are stuck feeling sorry for themselves, since they barely get any money for reruns. When Boris, Natasha, and Fearless Leader arrive in the real world so Fearless Leader can become president and gain twice as much power to be ruler of both America and Pottsylvania. When three elite agents mysteriously vanish, their rookie agent, Karen Sympathy is sent to bring Rocky and Bullwinkle to the real to bring down Fearless Leader. Rocky and Bullwinkle arrive in the real world, and agree to help Karen stop Fearless Leader. Unfortunately, Karen gets arrested after stealing a truck from Boris and Natasha and is sent to prison, leaving Rocky and Bullwinkle on their own. They head down the road to New York to stop Fearless Leader. Rocky tries to fly to look for civilzation, but still doesn't have the knack to fly. That night, they run into two college undergrads from Bullwinkle's old school, Wossmotta U, Martin and Lewis, who offer them a ride to New York City. However, Bullwinkle receives a letter asking him to come to a ceremony at the school for an honorary degree, something that Boris intends to use to his advantage to destroy Bullwinkle. At the ceremony, Rocky notices that Boris is going to destroy Bullwinkle and strains himself hard enough to fly. He succeeds in flying, but he is out of practice and ends up making many bumps. Rocky feels sad and believes he will never catch up. Peace is restored to the university and Martin and Lewis give Rocky and Bullwinkle their car to help them to get to New York. Boris and Natasha end up on Rocky and Bullwinkle's tail and try to blast them again, but end up making their copter vanish instead. On the road, Rocky and Bullwinkle reunite with the escaped Karen, but before they can make any progress, the police show up and arrest the trio for their actions. In court, Bullwinkle unfortunately manages to prove that they are guilty, which leads to them getting sent to jail. However, the three are pardoned because apparently "celebrities are above the law." They get back on the road and only have hours until Fearless Leader's broadcast begins. Luckily, they run into a plane rental shop and decide to fly to New York in hours. However, they have too much weight on the plane and are starting to fall, but Rocky still doesn't believe he can fly again. When Karen starts to fall from the plane, Rocky regains his confidence and start to believe in himself again, and he starts to fly again. He flies Karen in his arms and they land in New York, but Bullwinkle has accidentally missed New York and ended up in Washington, D.C. He and Karen arrive in Fearless Leader's lair and then get turned into vegetables. Fortunately, Bullwinkle arrives in time and revives them and helps Rocky and Karen stop the Pottsylvanians. At the end, Rocky and Bullwinkle become stars again and their home has been restored. They return home and Rocky takes a rocket speed soar into the air and they say goodbye to the audience. Mr. Peabody & Sherman Rocky doesn't appear in the film itself, but he and Bullwinkle do have cameos in a few scenes. They appear on paintings. In the trailer, Rocky can be seen on pop art and in another, he appears on a painting in George Washington's room with Bullwinkle. Rocky and Bullwinkle Recently, he and Bullwinkle have finished their adventure of rescuing a Mayan Princess. They then receive necklaces for their bravery. The villagers decide to thank them by sacrifcing them, but Rocky and Bullwinkle flee the pyramid. The next day, they are home in Frostbite Falls where they have a town holiday dedicated to them called "Rocky and Bullwinkle Day" for all the times they saved the town. In which they also receive the Key to the City. Just then, a female moose (who is obviously a robot) arrives on the stage and Bullwinkle becomes smitten and leaves with the female moose, leaving Rocky all alone. Overtime, Rocky is left all alone while Bullwinkle and Jane are out on dates (while Bullwinkle is oblivious to the fact she is trying to kill him). Rocky becomes very sad and lonely without Bullwinkle around. A few days later, he receives an invitation to Bullwinkle and the robot moose's wedding. Rocky decides to stop the wedding and stop Bullwinkle from leaving him on his own. Rocky arrives at the wedding but not before the preacher pronounces Bullwinkle and the robot are married. At the after party, Rocky finds out that Boris was in the robot all along. Rocky proceeds to warn Bullwinkle, but not before Natasha jumps in to stop Rocky and they start to fence. Fortunately, Boris causes the robot to explode and sends himself and Natasha flying into the ocean. Rocky and Bullwinkle reconcile and shake hands. But not before they are interrupted by a female robot squirrel, who Rocky seems to be smitten with. The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show Rocky and Bullwinkle make cameos in Return of the Guapos Part 3, where he and Bullwinkle are depicted as balloons that the outlaws use to rob the bank. The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (TV series) Rocky and Bullwinkle are brought into the 21st century. In this version, Rocky is portrayed as being more giddy and flawed than normal. During the first arc, Rocky is revealed to have stage fright because of some incident during a school play. Rocky and Bullwinkle joins in the pie composition about Grandwinkle's pie. Personality Rocky's personality is meant be that of an upstanding, if slightly naive, all-American youth. As the brains of the duo, Rocky often comes up with creative solutions to the various situations that the duo find themselves in on their adventures. However, he is no less gullible toward Boris and Natasha's disguises than Bullwinkle is. The best he can do is to occasionally remark, "Those two look familiar!" or "That voice, where have I heard that voice?" He also seems to be smarter than Bullwinkle and often has to be his voice-of-reason. Sometimes, he gets annoyed and frustrated with Bullwinkle's idiocy, but still respects him as his best pal. Appearance Rocky is an adorable and gray flying squirrel. He has big, black pupils, and a big, bushy tail. His only article of clothing is a blue pilots hat and goggles. In some art depictions, he wears a yellow scarf. Trivia * The 2018 series marks the first time June Foray does not voice Rocky. * Rocky makes a cameo in the ''Family Guy episode, The Thin White Line while time traveling when he was supposed to be tanning, Chris finds himself in “the Bible days” and encounters an angry lion. Peter Griffin pulls the lion up from the booth and remarks that it is the wrong hat. Rocky (once again, voiced by June Foray) shows up and says, “And now, here’s something we hope you’ll really like." Category:Characters Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle Characters Category:Heroes Category:Animals Category:Males